


荒原上

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 幻影/光之战士。Warning：R18g，食人/分尸情节。没有色情描写。角色死亡。但是有吃人，真吃的那种，上嘴啃，有一般被公认难以接受的血腥情节的直接描写（而且没有医学常识）。很可能不色还很恶心（不建议刚吃完饭看）。算是有点mob。看完警告仍然认为自己能够接受再看，我充分接受看完警告再看但还是被恶心到了的可能，但至少不要骂我（……）。一事无成派记叙文：糟糕的情节设计。ooc：又把光之战士写得像耶稣基督。
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	荒原上

**Author's Note:**

> 还不太会用，有没有中英tag对应的参考文档……

永远昏暗的死亡的荒原，有翅的恶意停驻在兵戈的残枝上。  
——战争的季节刚刚过去，食腐者们被那些新的死者喂得油光水滑，此刻，除了土砾和断刃空无一物的荒野上，还在天上寻觅新的死肉的，连一只乌鸦都没有。  
这一只秃鹫当然也不例外，他早就拿士兵的肉填满了肚子——这只秃鹫自称荒原的好猎人，数百年前，正是他害死了一位扬名立万的英雄。在死亡的荒原徘徊了这么久，他早就学会了一手夺食的手艺，一个礼拜前，正是他啄瞎了另一只秃鹫的左眼，为此得来了一片军团长的肩肉。此刻他志得意满地坐在仅余骸骨的尸首头顶，整理着自己饱满的灰色飞羽。  
连续的战事喂得他脑满肠肥，如果不是他那个耳聪目明的瘦小跟班停在一柄长枪上向他窃窃私语，他可能连尾巴都懒得动一下。  
那个灰突突的秃鹫伸长了脖子，悄声冲他说：“我听说一件好事。”  
他皱了皱喙上松垮的皮肤，权当皱了皱眉：“我已经吃不下了。”  
他的朋友发出嘶哑的笑声：“那你可要错过一顿美餐！”他左顾右盼，确保没有其他食腐者在一旁偷听，才凑过来说：“西方的大陆失去了他们的英雄……一个英雄！在达尔马斯卡的将军之后，你再吃过别的英雄的肉吗？”  
他本打算推脱过去，但不知道为什么，那点久远脂肪的香气萦绕在他鼻腔里，迟迟不肯离去。秃鹫忍不住咽了咽口水。  
他眼尖的朋友瞧见这个细节，得意地说：“请跟上我，我的朋友，我带你吃过如此多美餐，哪一顿让你后悔过？”  
于是两只秃鹫展开翅膀，斜斜地掠过旷野，他们飞了不一阵，就看见远处黑压压积攒着许多别的食腐者了。  
秃鹫蛮横地降落在一群渡鸦中，将他们挤到周围，他拿喙拨开人群，看见带翼的食腐者们所包围的，是一具身着铠甲的尸体，以及一只庞大、足有一人高的黑色鸟。他沉默地站在尸体的脸侧，低头盯着尸体包裹在铠甲中、仅露出下巴的脸。一柄高而宽的剑插在他另一侧。  
食腐的鸟群们沉默地伫立在周围的地面和兵戈之上。  
秃鹫左顾右盼，这气氛唤起了他一丝久违的恐惧。但是，他的骁勇善战让他面对着周围食腐者古怪的沉默，仍能拿出点勇气来，他壮了壮胆子，故作镇静地对那只巨硕的有翼者说：“——此人是您的猎物吗？”  
黑鸟没有理会，仍沉默地看着死去的英雄。  
他的跟班缩在他身后，一群别的秃鹫沉默得在另一侧看着他……这样的凝视让他更不安了，他咽了咽唾沫，鼓起勇气：“按照规矩，确凿该由您来分餐。”  
黑鸟缓缓侧头看向他，在秃鹫忍不住要向来时的方向逃窜前，他的喙里发出一阵古怪的嗡鸣，而后这庞大的有翼者用沙哑的声音说：“……你说得有道理，我确实是个慷慨的人，很乐意分给在场各位一人一份。”他又发出一阵嗡鸣，这回，秃鹫才意识到，这声音是这大鸟的笑声。  
食腐者们面面相觑。  
黑色的有翼者提高声音：“……为什么不呢？来吧，各位，一顿大餐，死于慈悲的英雄的骨血，见者有份，——感恩我的慷慨吧。上前！上前来！”  
几个大胆的食腐者试探着向前，很快，其余的围观者一哄而上。  
死去的恶意热衷于拆卸名人的衣物，更甚于拆卸名人的躯体——但很少有名人能完整地被拨开外衣，食腐者们没有统领，自然没有章法，在拆开礼物包装纸前往往就已经克制不住要分得一片肉的渴望了。  
胸甲是头一个被拆开的，但胸口能够被轻松扯破的衬衣一露出来，食腐者们就跃跃欲试地从那一道致命的创口里撕开了英雄的胸膛。原本混杂在空气中的血腥味一下浓稠起来，更多秃脑袋伸进那条通往乐园的缝隙里，没有几个熟练的解剖手还记得如何规整地截断肌腱，一个幸运儿硬生生扯下一片胸肉来，还没来得及享受美味，就被周围的人哄抢一光。  
但掏出内脏的工作在肋骨仍然被装甲片包裹的情况下，显然没那么容易，解剖手们很快转移了目标，去撕扯死者的四肢。  
撕下一条胳膊对于这些齐心协力的大型食腐者们来说不算难事，他们扯断装甲接缝的系带，再拨开甲片，把泛着死白的战利品从包装盒里取出。看到圣人遗骸的大片皮肤显然对所有人来说都是一种刺激，而灵魂早已远去、无法做任何反抗的蜷曲、长了老茧的战士的手指似乎又象征了征服的胜利，唤起了恶意们别的激情，连远处以拾人牙慧为主的渡鸦都激动着想要靠近分尸的操作台。  
头一个扯开手指关节的人谁也不知道是谁，如果询问他们，他们大概会争着做第一个想出这个主意的人。被这荒唐气氛和征服的激情感染的食腐者一拥而上，抢夺曾紧贴英雄的武器、展现英雄的武艺的肌肤。  
而这只秃鹫，荒原上的好猎手，肚子里装着至少一沓各色英雄的肉，还自诩高尚，不屑于争抢英雄的边边角角，也不屑于和那些争抢英雄生殖器的人混作一团。  
他瞥见那只黑鸟仍极具威严地站在英雄的头颅旁，便走过去向他请愿一片肩肉。  
虽然对方发出一声哼笑，让秃鹫汗毛倒竖，但仍然让开了爪子，并好心地揭开肩甲，任秃鹫取用。  
文明的秃鹫得到他的奖励，趾高气扬地从泛着青色的肩背处扯下一块带皮肤的肌肉，约摸是已经死去了数日，即便在以太不再流转的荒原里，圣人的血液也已经多少凝固了——一片干净、清洁，甚至可以比作小牛肩肉的好肉，秃鹫满意地站在人群中，轻蔑地打量那群对着英雄的一缕肌腱志得意满的低俗者，转头狠啄了一个试图偷窃他爪下肩肉的乌鸦。  
不过多久，秩序就被解剖者确立，得胜的食腐者满意地围绕着英雄被肢解的躯体享用晚餐，远处仍源源不断地飞来新的食腐者，未分得战利品的人则垂涎欲滴地围绕在他们周围，一旦有机会，就去寻求一份英雄的血肉。  
秃鹫的凌驾在别人之上的幸福没维持多久，他吃了不一会儿，就觉得这片圣人的肉又柴又涩，咬得他的臼齿吱呀作响，但瞧见旁边别的秃鹫拍打着翅膀，热心地伸长脖子，想要叼走一块，又觉得自己所在的位置分外珍贵了。于是他拍打翅膀让那个热切的新鸟离他远点，秃颈下攒着的绒毛都凌乱地炸开。他拿脚扣着那块他应得的晚餐，苦闷地咬了咬连接肩颈的肉的硬块。  
他埋头苦吃了一阵，多少吃了足有一半，就觉得难以下咽，开始百无聊赖地啃着那块肩肉的经络，他的同伴正埋头在他分得的肋排里，把脑袋伸进胸腔中寻找肺的碎块。他实在不明白这种酸涩塞牙的肉有什么美味，又扭头去看那具英雄的尸首。那个庞大的陌生人正蹲踞在死者的脑袋上，轻轻咬那死者裸露在外粉紫色的气管。不知道什么时候，这具全副武装的遗骸被揭开了头盔，露出一张泛着青白的脸——英雄乱糟糟的头发遮住鬓角，挨着地面的部分被血液浸得发黑，他半睁着眼睛，表情介于一种轻松的惊讶和一种更深沉的释然中。大概是头盔的功劳，死者的脸干净清洁，甚至没染上太多血污，相比于他支离破碎的其他部分，头颅十分完好。暂时没人从那只大鸟的爪子下偷走英雄有蓝色虹膜的眼球。  
秃鹫这时才想起来打量这位死去英雄的相貌。以秃鹫的审美，很难称赞那张人的面孔，他挑剔地打量圣人的脸，觉得那双眼睛太慈悲、颧骨太温和、鼻翼太宽容，唯有两片嘴唇好像扭曲着流露出挑剔讽刺的神情来——可惜只有圣人用那两片嘴唇讲过话。  
他忽然格外眼馋那两片嘴唇，那种虚无缥缈的讥诮实在让他心痒难耐，他想：“如何的话从那两片嘴唇里吐出过？这人曾讽刺谁？——圣人！圣人要如何怨恨？”  
他那点渴望越膨胀越大，简直变成了一颗带着毛刺的巨大栗子，几乎撑破了他用于飞行的畸形胸骨，又让他满怀恶意的心又疼又痒。他把自己吃了一半的肩肉扔给身后抻着脖子的秃鹫，小心翼翼地靠近那位盘踞在英雄头顶的大个黑鸟，冲分餐者低下头：“贵安！好心的阁下！你是食腐者的救星！我的恩人！有一件小请求，不知您能不能纵容我实现。”  
大个的黑鸟从气管和筋膜里抬起头，秃鹫看到他有一对漆黑而光滑的喙和一双泛着红光的眼睛，他的羽毛严严实实地覆盖到头顶——他认不出对方的种类，几个星历的捕猎经验，也没让他在荒原上见过这种鸟。  
黑鸟打量着他，一如既往地沉默着。  
秃鹫小心翼翼地看了看黑鸟的面孔，说：“我的王！我的恩人！如果您乐意，您可否分我一片这死人的嘴唇？”  
黑色的大鸟盯着秃鹫的眼睛。  
秃鹫晃了晃脑袋，恭维道：“天下的慷慨如果分成十分，想必您能拿下九分，此人的肉酸涩难咽，还是由我——”他瞥了埋头于胸腔的同伴，大声接着说，“由我们承担！我的恩人，我远远看到您喙下这倒霉蛋的脑袋，心想他必定身死你手！多么优良的兵器也抵不住您的利爪！杀死一个武艺高强的英雄，一个英灵败于您身下！多么慷慨好心的捕猎者啊，竟然还愿意分给食腐者一点充饥之物！”他深深埋下脑袋请求道，“我的恩人，能否、可否分我一片这死者的嘴唇？”  
那只硕大的黑鸟在他的沉默中显得愈发庞大。  
秃鹫忐忑地观察这位猎人，他得说他已经开始后悔了，确实，贸然的请求并非一个好主意，就算再礼貌，冒犯仍然是冒犯。秃鹫斟酌着考虑道歉，却因对方的沉默不知如何开口是好。  
在一片让秃鹫汗毛倒竖的静谧中，一个声音吱嘎响起，他悚然抬头，竟是那个死者的头颅缓缓开启了那两片诱人的嘴唇。  
死去的英雄面目一变，慈悲的蓝眼睛讥诮地眯起，颧骨上掠过一抹讽刺的笑意，他用漏风的气管吱嘎作响地大笑：“哈哈！瞧瞧这个贪婪的家伙，竟然还想从空无一物的英雄身上再多刮点油水！”  
在秃鹫们惊恐的视线里，那只黑鸟仍然安静地坐在死者的血泊中，他爪下的头颅则咧着嘴大笑不止，仿佛真有什么逗乐的趣事一样。  
头颅大笑道：“真可怜！真可怜！想要一口饭，想要一幢房子，想要死者复生，想要战争胜利，想要星球和平！哈哈哈！真可怜！真可怜！”  
黑色的大鸟理了理羽毛，吓得刚刚呆愣在原地的食腐者们猛地飞离英雄的尸首，他们三三两两地停在远处的兵戈构成的枯树上，但仍伸长了脖子看那个请求一片嘴唇的、颤颤巍巍地趴伏在黑鸟脚下的倒霉蛋。  
那头颅大笑渐渐停息，转而表情柔和起来，但那双眼睛——秃鹫绝不敢说那双眼睛仍装着慈悲，他还没来得及搞懂那双眼睛里有什么灼人的事物，就听见头颅说：“……真可怜，可恨的英雄，空空如也的英雄，可‘我‘爱你，’我‘怎么能不爱你？’我‘就是如此的，‘我’生来就为了——”  
他剩下的话卡在已经消失在食腐者嘴里的喉咙里，好像陷入了某种激动和悲哀中，那两片鲜艳的嘴唇开合了几次，最终也没吐出另一句话来，死去英雄的蓝眼睛里那怪异而令人生畏的活力随着这种古怪的情绪流失了。头颅缓缓合上了眼睛。  
秃鹫松了口气，他小心翼翼地看了看低头看着脚下尸体的黑鸟，分辨不出对方的表情。秃鹫瞥了一眼表情和蔼的头颅，心怀恶意地揣测：说不定这并非一个英雄，而是一个英雄的追求者，或是一个英雄的敌人，而这黑漆漆的怪鸟才是沉默寡言的英雄——也不是不存在这种事，只不过英雄们总厌弃这片荒原。  
这时他却听到，一个轻柔的、丝绸般的声音，耳语一样在他身前响起：  
“——但‘我’爱你，当然不介意为你做这点小事，你大可安心做你空空如也的英雄，像往常一样，从很久以前不就是如此吗？以后也会一直如此的。”  
在秃鹫反应过来之前，杀意接近了他的额头。  
·  
四散逃窜的食腐者们约摸是带去了一则惨剧的消息，这块横陈着英雄尸首的空地归于平静。黑鸟仍蹲踞在英雄的头边，大剑插在身侧，英雄被撕扯得七零八落的尸首躺在带有凝固色彩的黑色的血泊里，早就被食腐者们啃食了一大半。  
颇令人意外的是，黑鸟反而失去了站在食腐者中央时冰冷的果断态度，他踌躇半晌，磨蹭着重新低头去看死者的面孔。  
他对尸首说：“现在只有我俩了。”  
头可以预料地沉默着。  
——木偶剧已经闭幕了，它没必要再评价一件它不了解的事。  
黑鸟不自在地清了清嗓子，犹豫着说：“……只有我了。”  
——似乎是为自己下达了什么判决，他感到一阵寒意从羽毛间涌上脖颈，他认得这个，甚至曾经熟识这个，生命的威胁、死亡迫近都不如这个让他胆寒。他没法念出那两个字，这寒意的名字，那么做只会让他更清晰地认识到自己的处境。但这比他经历过的所有类似情景都更令他不适，虽然他从未经历过这个，但他笃定他感觉到了那样东西，另一样他没法念出名字的处境，他明白他绝不愿再在此种境地里多停留半分钟。  
沉默的头等待着他继续说下去。  
但机会从他指缝里快速流失了，黑色的大鸟无话可说。他打了磕巴，无论是否有话语从他脑子里逸散过，他不记得它们，它们也许飞走了，也许蒸发了，也许只是没出现过。  
——他想，他本身就不擅长这个……自言自语的活动。  
——这让一些火焰从他狭窄心灵的豁口涌上他的喉咙，不友善的热气环绕在他额头周围，他一生中仅有的灵感也曾从同一个地方迸发。  
于是黑色的大鸟喃喃自语：“我从来都听你的——真是一位好演说家，你总擅长这个，冠冕堂皇、正义凌然，总以为已经把自己骗过去了，我可比你聪明多了，你拿这个可骗不过我——”他转而又凝视着脚下尸首的蓝眼睛，“我从来都听你的，现在转念一想，我才不该听你的，我放弃得太早了……”  
他亲昵地用喙刮蹭着尸首的鼻梁，低声说：“可你保证过，你发过誓……我为什么要信你呢？你本应……”  
更多的语句被那阵末尾的沉默吞噬，黑鸟凑近死者的鼻尖，从上而下打量这张英雄的面孔。  
头同样看着他，失焦的眼睛只会把视线固定在生命离开这具躯壳的时刻。  
心灵底层有风在哭号，他死了，他离开了，他抛弃了自我，而后死了。  
慈悲的眼睛、温和的颧骨、宽容的鼻翼、秃鹫想吞吃的嘴唇。它美言了什么？它赞叹了什么？它假设了什么？它保证了什么？骗子。  
慈悲的眼睛……它凝视谁？欣赏谁？爱慕谁？谁被看到？谁被注视？谁被眺望？  
无法凝视自己、无法欣赏自己、无法爱慕自己。  
——他保证过，黑鸟思忖，现在他该归自己所有了。无法抑制的渴望在带来他邪恶灵感的地方盘旋，他怀疑那个地方也塞满了羽毛，否则这失真的刺痛从何而来？维持理智变成了一件难事，他感觉他的灵感在吞噬他，可他无所谓，他能有什么所谓？他沉浸到心灵深处，让冰凉的灵感代替他思考。  
黑鸟贴近尸首的左眼，锋利的喙划开了死者的眼睑。黑色的血液缓慢地流淌，他着迷地看着那些液体蜿蜒到死者的眼角，稍微染红了那只眼球。  
那只眼睛一眨不眨地看着他的方向。或者说，定然地看向他身后的某处，虚空中的一点，这让黑鸟稍稍有些焦躁。他明白死这回事，但他假装自己不明白，他希望自己不明白。  
他用喙摩梭着死尸的眼角，感受眼球比鲜活时稍稍发硬的质感。他尝到腥味，和一些咸味，和他自己熟悉的鱼的味道不同，另一种他自己也熟悉的味道，他没想过要这么做，但灵感在他心灵的谷底催促他。  
他尽可能慢地把喙戳进眼睑的缝隙，掀开筋膜，把眼球取出来，伸长脖子来扯断深色的、线状的神经。他叼着那只眼球愣了一阵，低头打量死者的面孔。  
现在那只凝望着他背后的虚空的眼睛消失了，在原地留下一个黑色的洞，有点类似那种夺去英雄性命的武器留下的痕迹，区别只在于那种武器不会留下一个看起来深不见底的孔，它只夷平土地、抹去生命……他想，也许这个盛着半凝固的血液的深坑是他该沉睡的墓地。英雄料到这个了吗？他喜欢狭窄舒适的黑暗，另一些温暖的东西包围他……不能再想下去了。  
他吞下了他叼着的眼球。  
——用更贴切的词形容则是，他“品尝着死者的左眼”。  
他倒是没以为这会像吃那些万圣节小零食，但他确实不喜欢这只眼睛的味道，这也是他头一次这么做。在他咬破眼球的内皮之后，那种带着腐烂气息的腥味更重了，有液体在他齿间流淌，他闻到更重的咸味。内容物则有种胶质质感，让他联想到山城的炖烂的土豆——放得太久，产生了锈铁一样的涩味。他吃不下去了，他的喉咙哽塞着，拒绝这些尝起来不利于健康的物质滑进他的胃里。  
但黑鸟恶狠狠地看着那个黑洞、他的坟墓、他的一部分。他强迫自己压下呕吐的欲望，咽下了被他嚼碎的眼球。  
——心灵底层冰凉的灵感悄声说：你比他伟大。他的英雄举动是出于本性，你的则出于爱。  
黑鸟假装没听到他灵感的话，他缓了缓，重新看向死尸的脸。  
英雄用盛着黑色血浆的洞口和剩余的眼睛看着他，失去一只眼睛抹去了一些他脸上的死气，他看起来不像是失去了视觉，只是像眺望着很远的地方一样。  
这种宽慰的幻觉鼓舞了黑鸟，他不假思索地凑近尸首的右眼，衔出另一只眼球。这回他熟练多了，没在右眼眼睑上留下任何伤口。  
这回他吸取教训，没有将眼球咬破，而是囫囵吞下。不柔软的球体在他的食道里留下一些残余的触觉，视神经缓慢地从他喉咙的位置扫下。这下他几乎要窒息了，咳嗽的冲动混合着残留在嘴里的腥味，让他更想吐了。  
黑鸟摇摇头，逼着自己咽下这种崭新的痛苦。  
一种讽刺的本能徘徊在他胸口，他忽然想笑，但没能笑出声。  
死尸仍安静地呆在原地，现在英雄缺少了两只眼睛，半凝固的黑色血液从他的眼窝里流出来，像眼泪腐蚀了皮肤——那种因为行商往返留下的羊肠小道。黑鸟打量他，感觉自己嘴里的腥味渐渐变得发苦了。  
他笨拙地在自己的脚趾上抹干净喙。  
他不能提起名字的处境让他感到悲哀，重担透过羽毛压在他脊背上，悲哀和讽刺让他难过，善意的本能则让他愧疚。  
黑鸟歉然说：“都是你的错。”  
他低下头，闭上眼睛，用额头抵着死者冰冷的前额。  
——忽然，一阵白色的闪光穿透他的眼睑，迫使他抬起头来，看向闪光来源的方向。  
一只白色的喜鹊。  
这只喜鹊站在英雄血淋淋的脖颈之下，从头到脚泛着白色的光辉，唯有两枚飞羽带着一种荧荧蓝色，像那双刚被吞吃的蓝色眼睛。那黑鸟低头看它——一只几乎只有它脚掌大的小雀。  
他们沉默地对视了一会儿。  
——他在一个瞬间就想明白了这喜鹊的身份。它的来源，它所作之事则让他愤慨，激荡的情感让他喉咙里的腥味又重新涌上来了。  
黑鸟低声说：“……凶手。”  
喜鹊并没有回答的意思，它歪着脑袋和庞大的同胞对视，对这则指控既不做辩解，也不做任何回应。相似的沉默在他们中蔓延。  
黑鸟的声音大了，他的羽毛渐渐炸开，显得比刚刚足有人高的体态膨胀了一圈，他指责道：“凶手！”黑鸟显得更愤怒了，好像那点悲哀都在刚刚的惊愕中被这起意外的相遇掩盖。他厉声呵斥道：“果真是你害死的他！你怎么好意思——”  
喜鹊发出了一阵留声机般的细微响动，面对这个近乎是狂怒的庞然大物，它从容地清了清嗓子，说：  
“……不是、你的错。”  
在黑鸟惊愕的愣怔中，它又清了清嗓子，声音更流畅了：  
“不是你的错，弗雷。”  
黑鸟呆呆地瞧着脚下的白喜鹊。  
喜鹊跳到他的脚趾上，歌唱般重复道：“不是你的错，弗雷。”  
那些愤怒仿佛从黑鸟羽毛的尖端蒸发了一样，他在喜鹊的视线里沉默着站立在英雄的尸首前，膨胀炸开的羽毛重新贴回身侧，他现在看起来像一尊石像，又像一道影子，但此刻，他还不如一开始庞大了。  
良久，他带着苦涩的声音在荒原响起：“……那不是我的名字。”  
喜鹊说：“不是你的错，弗雷。”  
黑鸟低头看着脚趾上的喜鹊：“……你说了算。”  
——魔法的音节让他所有的情绪烟消云散。他知道那些错误的、不值得聆听的慨叹也都消弭在同一个咒语中。但他无所谓，他摆脱了一些让他痛苦的现状，他的羽毛间温暖起来，他到达了他想要到达的地方。  
——在心灵的底部、那些低洼地里回荡着风的声音，它们哭号着指责他，但早在那之前，他就知道自己又一次妥协了。  
喜鹊用一种平静无波的语气复述道：“不是你的错，弗雷。”  
他叹了口气，“结果到最后还是这样不上不下。”  
喜鹊看着他。黑色的鸟也看着它，心想，这可能是“那又有什么关系呢”的意思。  
于是他重复道：“——没关系，没什么不好。也不错……”他想了想，没关系，他生来是为了爱自己的，如此这般，他也会爱自己了。  
喜鹊似乎同情地说：“不是你的错，弗雷。”  
黑鸟像是真被它安慰了，稍微振作了一点，他抖了抖翼尖，不太在意地说：“没关系。”他眺望荒原远处模糊在黑暗里的地平线，又重新低头看向喜鹊：“没什么妨碍，我们总会像往常一样的。”他抬脚让喜鹊站到那柄插在他身边的大剑上，“你先去找他吧，总不能让他再少点别的零件。”他顿了顿，若有所思地说：“我……我很快就追上你，在那之前，我还要替他做点事。”  
喜鹊站在大剑的剑柄上，歪头看他。  
雾霭从难以分辨方向的地平线缓缓卷来，食腐者们早就难觅踪迹，连半片羽毛都没留下，他们停留过的、伫立的兵戈像燃烧过山火的丛林幸存的枯枝，被叫做弗雷的人深吸一口气，让混杂着硝烟和血液气味的空气充满他的鼻腔。他本身不是什么乐于思考的人，妥协得总比另一个他快些。和生前一样，那些复杂的、纠缠不清的情绪和想法被他团成另一个毛线球，塞进脑海深处去了——他已经学会不去数那里究竟放着几团毛线，但可以预料的是，它们总会增加。他眺望远方依稀可见的黑影，让另一个伟大的、忘我的自我形象在心中明亮起来，他想到一些蜡烛柔和的黄光、鲜血滨暴雨中隐约透出暖色的灯塔。接着水晶的蓝光也亮起来，这让他感觉到那他不肯命名的处境的寒冷在逐渐褪去。  
黑鸟缓了缓神，低下头，用喙碰了碰喜鹊的脑袋，向这位同胞道别：“我们在海德林那儿见。”  
喜鹊也和他碰了碰喙，仍停在剑柄上。  
无名的幻影在原地站了一阵，展开翅膀，轻巧自如地跃起，他庞大宽阔的双翼摆弄周围的以太就像摆弄自己的另一只手一样，很快他腾空而起，那庞然的双翼，在死亡的荒原广阔的虚空中从像一叶舟，到像一只风筝，最终，他消失在空旷而死寂的虚影中。  
喜鹊目送着他离开，片刻后，也展开带着蓝羽毛的翅膀，如晨雾般融化在一阵亮光中了。  
英雄残缺不全的尸首仍留在原地，他阖着空洞的双目，凝固成黑色的血液沿着颧骨缓缓流淌，以至于脸颊都被染得肮脏；死亡的青黑色很快会找上这个残留的头颅，无论他目前是如何的样貌，不久后，它们都会荡然无存。也许有人为此感到可惜和悲哀，但显然，那个离去的分餐人不是这其中的一个。  
——而被他怒火燃尽后又被他遗忘的秃鹫的尸骨，横陈在英雄的胸前，灰色的翅膀铺在地上，竟像这位死者拥有了一对羽翼一样，这则是另一件对所有人来说都无关紧要的小事了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 不太重要：  
> 把秃鹫们写得像人的行为是故意的，没咋做鸟类考据。  
> 眼睛是编的，有吃过牛羊眼睛的朋友能不能给我讲讲，我很好奇……  
> 写完感想：说一事无成就一事无成，就这吧  
> 下面是一些角色阅读理解，完全不用看（。  
> ·  
> ·  
> ·  
>  无关紧要的胡说：幻影自述是“英雄的泪水、英雄的愤怒，负面情感，一道影子”，但实际上他所做的并不完全是他自述的身份就能推动他去做的事。有一段台词是他说他“渴望英雄的怜悯和爱护”，我觉得这点才是他的动因。毕竟在一般人来看“渴望被自己所爱”本身就是一件怪事，而光之战士没有什么自我厌弃的表现，小伙子人挺积极的，至于泪水和愤怒，也是正常人的状态，该有都有，就算2.0的英雄阁下也是该生气或者悲伤的地方就那么做（比如沙之家那块），没啥缺的。这么看来，被忽视的“英雄的泪水、英雄的愤怒”应该是出自同一个原因，大概就是“自爱”。按照弗雷的说法，光确实更像是“漠视自我”，这意味着他并不是没有爱自己的情感，只不过这些东西连同弗雷的身份（出自自爱的负面情感）一起被他打包放在盒子里了。  
>  弗雷是怎么产生一个自我意识这点我没搞清楚（万能的以太吗），但他开始独立思考就意味着另一个矛盾：“被光之战士所爱的必然是他人，因为他爱自己的能力被放在弗雷这了”，而这个时候，当弗雷以他者的身份出现在英雄面前，就意味着“虽然弗雷所执行的爱是‘爱自己’，但光之战士对他的爱，无论是不是存在，都是‘爱他人’”。  
>  但很值得怀疑的是，这点似乎没随着时间的推移或者弗雷回到光之战士心里被解决，也许确实负面情感变成推动光之战士拯救世界的力量了，但只要弗雷存在过的事实没有消失，光之战士指向这个人的情感就和爱自己无关，他的改变也是“我知道该爱自己了！”而不是“我在爱自己了”。在后续剧情里，似乎仍然是弗雷负责爱光之战士，光负责爱弗雷。  
>  所以我看完剧情的感想是“如果这种分裂不痊愈，幻影（自爱）的愿望是达成不了的”，我感觉“渴望被自己所爱”这一愿望，虽然借由将弗雷独立成一个个体完成了，但是这种手段是歪曲的……  
>  ……这就完全是我自己在瞎猜了！其实也可以说光之战士从幻影处取回了一半自爱，HE。


End file.
